There is a worldwide trend for governments to track business tax payers' revenues with shorter latency. To achieve their objectives, the governments are requiring tax payers to be current with their taxes (e.g., payroll tax) by mandating electronic filing (i.e., e-filing, e-Files, etc.) requirements, such Real Time Information (RTI) in UK, Tax Deducted at Source (TDS) in India, and BAS Lodgment (ATO) in Australia. This mandated electronic filing results in additional burden on the accountants or book keepers to stay current with the changing regulations and to make sure that all required regulatory filings are accurate and filed on time.